Imperfect Perfection
by korrasami1
Summary: Korra reflects on the past few years that have gone by, pondering over thoughts of what the future will hold. She then turns to the one that she can confide in the most, but receives quite the surprise. One that she never thought would ever become reality.
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1 - Hidden Feelings, True Emotion-

It was a busy day, and unfortunately the hours that seemed to drag on for what felt like forever, now appeared to be only minutes long at a time. The summer night's air was warm, yet strangely cool as it gracefully touched my radiant skin. One foot giving support while I leaned back against a pillar. The other fell free over the side as I lightly tapped my heel against the railing in a rhythmic pattern with the ticking of the nearby clock from my bedroom.

"Why can't I get rid of this strange itch at the back of my mind? Ugh, it feels like it's been there for months." I said to myself, not knowing why it was there to begin with, but yet at the same time felt so familiar.

"Is something wrong?" Said a familiar and sweet voice of my friend.

"Oh," I said, somewhat startled that someone had gone through my room to see me...yet I clearly left the doors open as I'm reminded by the opulent curtains flowing in sync with the gentle breeze. "Hi Asami. Not really...Well-sort of...I don't know..." I started to trail off, bringing my legs up to meet my forehead as I buried my face into my knees. I looked back up to meet the gazing eyes of the face that was now showing genuine concern. Asami gave her all-knowing, friendly smile like a best friend would. Wait. Is she my best friend? Asami started to speak.

"I thought I'd check on you. You seemed somewhat secluded, even after being back with everyone." She said, stopping at the railing where my feet lay. "Tea?"  
I smiled a little as I took the cup she offered. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. I just have a lot on my mind." I said, staring at the contents of the cup.

"Like what?" I started to feel more nervous, but didn't understand why.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Asami raised an eybrow.

"What about?"

"Well," I started to say, as I lightly waterbended the tea around in a circular motion. I looked back at Asami. "What was your childhood like?" Asami seemed perplexed at my apparent and sudden interest in her past. Her previous life.

"Oh, it not as glamourous as you may think." She started."

"Come on. The Great Miss Sato had a horrible upbringing?" I teased, lightly tapping my foot against her shoulder.

"Ha, yeah. As a kid, I was always bullied, being so prim and proper. Being 'daddy's little girl,' always being tormented by the other students. That is, until my teenage years." My brunette friend began. I subconciously berated myself for staring, being so enamored - Is that the word? - with the story Asami was telling me.

"Oh?" I answered, being intrigued. Asami let out a sigh.

"That was when my dad insisted on me taking self-defense classes. He always said," she continued in her imitating voice of her father. "You need to be able to take care of yourself, no matter what. Anything may happen. So I took the classes to appease him. I hated it at first but quickly found I had a knack for it, obviously." Asami finished, holding her arm as she looked at the ground beneath her.  
I suddenly started to feel a pang of longing...and slight loneliness. "It must have been great: having a childhood and all." I replied, looking back out at the ocean.

"What do you mean?"

I looked back at Asami with a somewhat sad expression on my face. "I grew up in a compound until I was 18. Everyone back home was afraid that the Red Lotus would take me, or worse. Long story short, most of my entire life was mainly Avatar training and being with my parents." I tried to hold back the tears I knew were about to start. Asami came a little closer to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. My heart seemed to skip a beat, but why? Ungh, this damn itch!

"I can't imagine what that must have been like, and I don't really know how to even begin to, but I'm here for you, whenever you need." I smiled back at her, putting my hand on top of hers.

"Thank you."

As the awkward silence started to settle in, the wind began to come out of nowhere. "Would you like to go inside?" I asked, to which Asami giggled slightly.

"Sure, I'd like that. Would prefer it, actually."  
I turned the extra lamp back on at the other end of the nightstand as I sat on the side of the bed across from the chair that Asami chose as her current resting place. I kicked my slippers off and let out a sigh. Asami further broke the silence.

"Something on your mind?" She asked. I hesitated to answer.

"I...I don't know." I started.

"It's OK. You can tell me anything. I know you want to talk, and I'm here to help get anything off your chest." Said Asami. I wordlessly looked at her. "I can keep a secret. I promise."

"Well, actually there is something I wanted to ask another girl, but everyone that I know is pretty much my mom's age...or older." I stated in a more awkward tone than I had anticipated.

"OK, shoot."

"How-How do you know when you're in love?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh!" Replied Asami, putting the tip of her finger to her chin. "Well, I guess to put it simply, you just know."

"That's...really not putting it 'simply.'" I laughed.

"What I mean is, that you basically just know: Like, you spend a lot of time with that someone. You're always happy to see and be around that one person, and miss them when they're not around or if you haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh, I see." I flatly said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

I sighed in defeat. "OK...well, It's obvious that I dated Mako for a while, and at the time I THOUGHT I was in love, but then I realized later on that it was more of an infatuation." I said as Asami looked back at me with concern. "Then there's Bolin, and yeah, I know that he had a crush on me, but I only see him as the brother I never had, and I'm glad that we have the relationship that we have now. Then there's you." I paused shortly after.

"Me?"

I laughed at her apparent confusion. "Yeah. I mean, you're smart, brave, outgoing, beautiful." I started to say, not realizing she was sitting beside me until she was already there. I felt the tears coming back. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...is that I wish I had what you had." I looked at her, sympathy written all over mixed with a saddened expression. The tears started to flow and I could feel myself choke inbetween barely audible sobs. "Sure your life wasn't all a fairy tale, but I would have dreamed of that kind of life over being confined to a camp." I continued, trying to control my breathing. I looked back at my feet as I rubbed the pale blue carpet underneath my toes. "I'm also glad that you're in my life, as well as Mako and Bolin and the rest. I'm happy that I met yo-" I said. As I attempted to look back at Asami, I instinctively reacted to her face being so close to mine that I instantly tried to back myself away, however I slipped in the process, Asami falling on top of me, standing her upper body on her hands, placed on either side of my head. My eyes wide with shock, mind rapidly trying to fathom exactly what was happening. After a few seconds, my mouth finally caught up with my head, eyes still wide looking back at her. "What are you do-!" I yelled in a hushed whisper, unable to move my lips to finish as hers were pressed against them, her hands running through my hair as she pressed her body down on me. A million thoughts began to race through my mind. With every one wanting to slap her, there were 10 that wanted more of what had just happened. I didn't know what to think, so I just continued to stare at her, still wide-eyed in shock.

Asami looked back at me after the kiss with a loving expression that quickly turned to embarassment. "Oh-...oh no. I'm...I'm so sorry. It's just that with all the signals I thought...When you blushed after I complimented your hair...I...I thought that...you...you...I should go."

"Wait!" I said as Asami had quickly turned around. A worried look on her face.

"I..."

"...Korra, I-"

I smiled. "It's...It's alright. Just..."

"I won't...I mean I..." She looked down.

"...Give me some time. OK?" I said to my best friend. Asami looked back to me. "...I wasn't expecting that...but I didn't stop you, either." I said with a warm smile that Asami matched shortly after.

"OK...I'll-see you tomorrow?" She said, to which I smiled a bit more, and with that, Asami left my room. I watched a bit longer through my window before the night slowly obscured my view, while taking in the moment that had just come to pass. I laid back down on my bed, and turned off the lights. I sighed in contentment, looking over at Naga as she started to nestle a bit where she was sleeping. I slowly closed my eyes.

The itch was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2 - The Things We Share-

I woke up earlier than I wanted, but still felt as energized as a full night's sleep would have given. I sighed as I yawned and stretched while getting out of bed. I placed two fingers on her lips as my memories reminisced about the event of the night before. "Gah, I feel like I'm 14 again...about that boy I liked back home." I said to myself, only to realize that I never really had the simple luxury of having any specific life events that only a kid could have, let alone which side of the gold piece I liked. I dismissed the thought and got ready for the day.

I gathered my usual attire and headed to the bathroom, not before I paused in the doorway to look back at the necklace that was laying on my nightstand, and earthbent it around my neck. "My stomach feels funny," I said. "So...this is how it feels." I went on as I rubbed my midsection as the waterdrops cascaded on my caramel skin, waterbending two bubbles together as I pinched underneath to form a heart, suds caught within its center. I quickly dismissed this as well. "Come on, Korra. Keep it together." I said, as I cut my shower short and waterbended the rest around my body for a quick rinse. I hastily put my pants on and paused when I grabbed my shirt and caught myself staring in the mirror. I've checked myself out plenty of times in the mirror before, but never like this. I started feeling very...yeahhh...when my mind started to subconsciously replace my face and skin to that of Asami's. I snapped myself back to reality. "OK, THAT happened!" I quickly put my tank top on and left my room.

I didn't get too far when Naga tackled me in her routine greeting. "Hey girl. Ahhh! Good morning to you, too." I responded, as she licked the side of my face. "Thank the spirits for waterbending." I thought to myself. "Ready to go?" Naga bowed her head in reply as I spun around in the air and landed on her saddle. An hour had passed before

I reached my destination. A shady meadow on the outskirts of Republic City. "Good girl, Naga. I can get back on my own later on." I said, nudging Naga to go on home. She wimpered a little. "Don't worry," I laughed. "I didn't forget this time." I said, throwing a treat for her to catch. She panted happily before turning around to leave. I walked a short distance over to a tall tree, sitting down on its sunny side to begin my weekly meditation. It wasn't long before I was within the Spirit World, but something was off. I knew that I wasn't merely dreaming, I definitely was in the Spirit World, but for what had happened didn't take long.

The sky went from being happily sunny, to dark and raining. I shook my arms and pushed the excess water off my chest when I felt someone behind me. "If you only see things for what they are. You blind yourself to other possibilities."

"Zaheer!" I yelled. He only smirked at me.

"Heh, relax. I gotta get out of that musty prison once in a while."

"What do you want?" I spoke, not breaking my gaze from him.

"I figured you already knew." replied Zaheer, pointing upward. A break in the clouds revealed a long-haird woman holding a bouquet of blue roses in her hands upon her chest. I then saw from the corner of my eye that Zaheer started to make airbending motions. I jerked my head back down as the ground beneath me gave way. I fell for what seemed like hours, until a giant, feminine hand caughed me.

"No matter what happens...I'll be there for you." A voice said in a very loving and sincere tone.

"...Asami...?"

"Korra...Korra...Korra...Korra...Korra..."

"What? What is it? I'm right here." I said, somewhat confused as to what was happening. I stretched my arm out to reach her face, then everything went black.

"Korra? Korra, are you alright?" Said the concerned voice of my newfound love. I clutched my forehead.

"Nngh...Ye-...Yeah..I'll be fine. What happened?" I looked up to her bright, emerald oceans.

"You've been out for quite a while." Asami started. "I saw you meditating and wanted to surprise you when you got back, but you had fallen over. I was worried." I lightly pressed my lips to hers after I saw that we were in her living room.

"Thank you for caring." I sheepishly replied. "How long was I out?"

"About a few hours. The sun's only started to set." Replied Asami as I looked out the window, suddenly becoming wide-eyed.

"Oh no." I gasped.

"What is it?" Asami said, getting up off the couch, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I met her hand with my own as I turned around to meet her arms wrapped around my waist. My own circling around her neck. "I was supposed to meet my parents tomorrow." I said, looking up at those gorgeous eyes of hers again. She kissed me again.

"You can stay here if you like. I'll wake you up early so you can see them in the afternoon." She smiled.

"Thank you, but I can sleep in a little. They're actually in town to visit me. They're staying at a hotel."

"Then I guess we don't need to go to bed so soon." She teased as she pinched the side of my chest. I blushed at the affectionate attention I was receiving since we arrived, when uneasiness began to creep inside of me.

"That's...kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I began, looking away. Asami furrowed her brow.

"What is it?" She asked. There was a slight pause of awkward silence before I began to speak again.

"I've...never been with anyone before, like this, and certainly not with another woman." Asami smiled.

"Neither have I." said Asami, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"You mean..."

"Well, I've had relationships before. Serious relationships that lasted for some time, but I've never been with another girl before."  
I looked at her from the side as I crossed my arms. "Must be nice...having experience." I said without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I quickly gathered my thoughts.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant! I just, I've...never been in...love, before." I received a shocked expression on Asami's face.

"You're...in love with me?" I felt my cheeks flush again. The warm feeling inside returning all over again.

"Yeah. Have been for a long time now."

"How long?"

"About two and a half years now, actually."

"But, we've been writing each other letters for only a few months, before I saw you again." I couldn't help but beam at her again, as she was trying to put two and two together.

"...Yeah." I said, grabbing my upper arm as Asami looked at me contently. Her eyes started to well up at the sudden revelation.

"Ohhh Korra~" said Asami, as she bombarded my cheek and upper neck with a barrage of sweet, gentle kisses.

"Whoa, down girl. It's not like this is the last you're going to see me." I giggled, teasing her.

"I know. It's just great to know that you feel the same way about me.

"I think so, too." I said as I cupped her face. Asami replied in kind, then lowered her gaze to my lips, then she gasped as she looked at what was around my neck.

"That's so pretty." Said Asami in a single breath of wonder and excitement. I never broke my eye contact from her.

"Thank you. It's a genuine choker." I began, as Asami rubbed the crystal brooch that hung from the delicate golden chain. My heart fluttered as she lightly brushed her fingertips against my skin. "It was my mother's."

"It's red." She replied.

"Yeah. It is." Asami just stared at me. "Listen. I wanted you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you." I started to tear up. "Whether I'm only gone for a day, or halfway across the world. I'll always be with you." I placed my hand over her heart. I kept going as the tears began to flow freely from my eyes. I wiped a finger underneath my eye. "It's just...I've never felt this way before, and...and I don't really know how to put this into words, or how I should act, but I do know how I feel about you. At first I thought it was simply because you are my best friend, but as the months turned into years, and my feelings for you became too much to bear. That every night, when I was living in the Earth Kingdom, when I went to sleep, I always thought of you." I paused as Asami stared into my eyes as I poured my heart out to her.

"I honestly never thought that I would be attracted to another woman, and no matter what happens, I don't care about that. What matters is that I know that I want to be with you. To share my life with. I love you, Asami, and...I always will.

"Korra~" she said, as we continued to stare into each other's soul. I didn't realize that we were pressed against each other, that the warm feeling inside began to feel like an inferno, and that I started to feel warmth, there. I knew that my face must have been a deep shade of red as I suddenly became aware that our breasts were also pressed to hers, that I looked away, still smiling. I felt Asami's thumb on my chin, with her hand underneath. I looked back at her to be met with another kiss, even more passionate than what we've had before. My eyes rolled back as I slowly closed them as I gave into the sweet sensation. I couldn't help but moan a little as her tongue explored. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as they rested on my shoulders. I wanted to return our embrace, but personally felt awkward about it. I had my hands along her waist, but quickly balled my fingers back into the palms of my hands, not knowing exactly how I should do this when Asami spoke again.

"Here. Let me guide you." She said, seductively. She gently guided me by my wrists as she moved them down to the small of her back. I then realized that the nightgown she was wearing didn't have a back to it. I exhaled finally as I began to feel more at ease.

"Hey, Asami."

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if...if I stayed the night?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I broke our hold.

"Of course you can. I have a spare room just over-"

"No, I mean, can...can I...sleep with you?" I tried to say as to not make it seem awkward, but to no avail. Asami giggled at me.

"I'd like that," came her reply as she started to lead me by the hand. "Come on, it's getting late anyways." I gently gripped Asami's hand as we headed for her bedroom. Blushing maddeningly as I couldn't help but admire the dimples on her lower back. I bit my lower lip as I looked away. We arrived at her bedside after I threw my boots and sleeves off. Asami motioned me into bed, to which I complied, unable to remove the smile on my face. It didn't take long after I rested into a comfortable position on my back as Asami turned the lights off and got into bed herself, resting on my side, placing her arm between my cleavage as she playfully stroked the red, glass casing on my necklace. I could see the reflection of the moonlight going back and forth on her face. "So..." Asami said.

"So..." I replied.

"Any story behind this?" She said, mentioning the glass casing.

"Oh," I started, absent-mindedly rubbing the small of her back with my index finger in a circular motion. "You remember I said it was my mother's? Well, she had told me that back when she was a kid, she had a childhood love from a young boy from the Fire Nation. I thought it was kind of cute, as she told me that they were only about nine at the time.

"What happened?" I let out a sigh.

"She said that he had been drafted when he turned eighteen...and she never saw him again."

"Awww, that's sad." Asami had said with sincere compassion. "So, why do you have it?" I looked at her in response before I used my words.

"I remember that I told her that I liked it, back when I was 6. I've had it ever since. I actually forgot I had it until earlier this morning before I left, but now, every time I look at it," I paused again as I met her hand on my chest with mine. "I think of you."

"Oh Korra~" she said as she kissed me again. "Not only a master of the 4 elements, but also a master with flirting as well~" I smiled and playfully pinched her.

"Oh Lady Asami...ever such the tease." I replied, as I took my turn to kiss her. My thoughts then began to drift into my typical awkward uncertainty, yet again. "Um...this isn't awkward for you, is it? I mean, us, being together, like this." I looked at ourselves up and down, implying the loving embrace we were sharing once again.

"No. Why would it?" Said Asami, as she lifted herself up on her forearms. Her kneeds on either side of my left thigh. Our breasts barely making contact. I felt the need to remind her. I whispered...

"Because I've never done this before." I stated, gazing into her emerald-hue orbs. I rested my arms on either side of my head. Asami continued to reassure me that my feelings were indeed being returned. She leaned back into me, clasping my hands with mine.

"Korra. You have nothing to worry about." She ran her hands through my hair. "From now and forever: no matter what happens...I'll be there for you." I smled at her once more, before reaching around her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss of my own, as she had hours before. I ran a hand through her raven silk hair as the other explored her sexy, porcelain skin. I couldn't find the words to describe these feelings within me, but for once in my adult life, no matter how young it may still be, I knew that I was finally happy.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3, Love Doesn't Hold Back-

Last night had me in a much needed deep sleep. Deeper than I could remember in years. I creaked an eye open a little as the morning sun greeted my sleepy face. I opened my mouth in a silent yawn so as not to awake the sleeping beauty beside me. I couldn't help but smile as I started to gently stroke her hair. I felt the need to touch her, to caress her athletic frame, but I didn't want to wake her. "How did I get so lucky?" I said to myself aloud, however without realizing, I had just defeated my own purpose as the porcelain goddess began to shift in place. Half beside me, the other on top of me. I felt her start to yawn as her chest pushed further into my own. She wiped the sleep away from her eye.  
"Did you say something, sweetie?" She asked, innocently. I scratched my forehead.  
"Nothing," I started. "Just admiring you while you slept. I didn't mean to wake you." She gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
"It's OK. I was sort of waking up anyway." Replied Asami. I couldn't help but smile back at her.  
"I'm glad you have today and tomorrow off."  
"I am, too." She cooed. "What time did you want to-"  
"Ahh...he-he-hehhh~" I forcibly exhaled through my nose.  
"What?" Asami said, pausing her movements.  
"N-Nothing, just you," I felt my whole face turn red. "You...brushed up...against me." I felt my eyes return from the back of my head. Asami simply apologized, not knowing what to say. I moved my hand behind her, massaging her neck with my fingertips. "It's OK...It felt...good~" Asami relaxed back into me again.  
"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I pulled her face closer to mine.  
"Sorry's for the weak." I stated matter-of-factly, but with a seductive upturn in my voice as I kissed her again. "We don't need to leave for another hour or so."  
"That's good to know." said Asami, as she rolled onto her back. I crawled on top of her, slowly situating myself on her right thigh, lowering myself as I settled into our new, comfortable position. Who knew we would be a perfect fit. Literally.  
"Would it be wrong of me to cancel me seeing my parents?" I playfully suggested, laced with false sincerity.  
"YESSS..." Asami breathed out as she flicked my nose. I squinted my eyes shut in response. "You would be a horrible daughter if you did that." I started to half-close my eyes as I started to laugh with a goofy smile. "What's so funny?" Said a puzzled Asami. I continued to giggle at my own thoughts.  
"The Avadaughter." I grinned bigger like an idiot.  
"Dork~" she laughed, before breathing in heavily to let out a long sigh.  
"What?" I asked. Asami stared at me for a few seconds, combing my locks with her fingers.  
"You're just, so amazing."  
"You are, too." Came my reply. Another light smile played on my lips before she leaned me in to kiss her. I got up out of bed to get changed, to which I received a wolf whistle. "Really?" I asked, turning around to cover myself with my pants from the waist down. Asami just propped herself up with her arm, staring at me in that catlike manner of hers. I half looked away with another shy smile, met with more blushing. I continued to get dressed and left for the bathroom to freshen up, still thinking about that sensation she gave me a few minutes ago.  
I gathered the rest of my things from Asami's home and place them in the backseat of her car, then boosted myself with air to ride shotgun. Asami sighed. "There you go showing off again." She said, to which I replied by flexing my forearms upward as I looked away. The following laughter made my heart flutter again. I stopped to look back at her with my hands in my lap.  
The ride didn't take too long, maybe only a half hour. My smile faded as we got closer to our destination. After a while, Asami broke the silence. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I said.  
"Korra, we've been over this before. You can talk to me, about anything." I breathed in sharply.  
"Alright...I'm just scared, that's all." Asami parked the car in the large parking lot of the hotel. We stepped out and shut the doors.  
"Why?" I gave her a 'what-do-you-mean-why?' look.  
"I'm just not sure how my parents will react, about us." I shyly started to poke my index fingers together. Asami gave me a reassuring smile, once more.  
"It'll be OK. We'll let them know when we feel it's right."  
"We've only been together for a couple days!" I countered.  
"Korra: It'll be alright." She brought her face close to mine, but not too close, as she rested her hand on my broad shoulder. I sighed a little in relief as I felt my inner tension melt away.  
"Alright...Heerree we go." I sighed as I slung a small backpack over my shoulder, with a mid-sized carrier suitcase rolling behind me.  
We went inside and made our way to the checkout counter to meet the concierge. "Greetings," he began. "What may I do for the two of you on this fine day?" Asami greeted him with a smile. I just stood there, arms across my midsection, pushing my lower lip out with the other one.  
"Yes, we're meeting Korra's parents." She beamed.  
"Senna and Tonraq. 4th floor. Room 443." I said, looking away, slightly.  
"Oh, Avatar Korra! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Right this way." He said as he retrieved our luggage and started for the elevator as Asami passed me while I stood still for a moment as she drew her hand through my hair once more. I briefly shot a gust of air to return the center bang into place above my forehead before I followed suit. The ride up to the proper floor seemed longer than it actually was. It wasn't any help that Asami kept flashing her eyelashes at me, but only made me more nervous. "..and here we are. It's just down the hall and to the right. 6th door on your right." We said our thanks as we grabbed everything and made our way to the correct room. When we arrived, I froze up. Asami squeezed my hand briefly as we exchanged glances. She was about to knock when the door opened.  
"KORRA!" Bellowed the deep voice of my father. He gave me a bear hug and picked me off the ground.  
"Ack! Daaad! Put me down." I half-shouted in embarrassment to which he complied. "Dad. You remember Asami?" He turned to greet the raven-haired woman.  
"Of course. I didn't know you would be visiting us as well. This is quite the surprise!" He smiled.  
"It's great to see you again, sir." She bowed in her well known and proper manner. I guess opposites really do attract, I thought to myself.  
"Come in, come in! You can set your belongings by the table. We were just about to leave for lunch. You're both invited to come with. I won't take no for an answer." He said to us. A woman then came out from the bathroom, dressed in a somewhat fancy blue dress with a slit that started from her upper thigh. The woman gasped.  
"Oh my...Korra, you look so cute with your new haircut." She said. I rubbed the base of my neck again.  
"Thanks, mom." I blushed, looking away, but in Asami's direction.  
About 10 minutes had passed when we arrived at the Chez Mouzafique d'Earth restaurant. We were quickly seated in a corner booth. My mother and I sat beside each other in the middle. Asami by my side and Tonraq mirrored on the other. We exchanged the typical banter that a family would have while we waited for our meal. "So," my mother started to continue the conversation. "How have you been, hun? I haven't seen you in so long." Said Senna, eager to hear about my adventures. I subconsciously twisted the noodles with my fork.  
"Oh, you know: fighting a gang from the Red Lotus, taking down a power-hungry tyrant bent on national dominance. The usual." I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it..."I learned how to metalbend." I added. Tonraq beamed another big smile.  
"That's great!" He applauded, yet again to my embarrassment. "I'm so proud of you, Korra. You've become quite the strong woman. Just like I knew you would. I mean, you ARE my daughter." He finished, crossing his arms in confidence. I replied with a genuine smile as I looked towards him.  
I bowed my head at my plate. "Thank you for that. Really, I mean it." Tonraq responded with a look of somewhat confusion.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, based on my previous reply.  
"For everything. For looking at me and seeing me, as your daughter, and not as just the Avatar, and I say that to all of you." I stated as I panned around the dinner table, stopping at Asami, where I held my gaze for a few seconds longer, smile growing wider. Senna took her turn to speak.  
"We were always proud of you, and even though there was no denying that you were the Avatar, we always held our memories of you as our daughter and what you've done as your own person." She then lowered her eyelids a little and smirked. "So, is there a 'Mr. Korra' in your life?" She said. I was so not ready for that yet. Not now. I involuntarily coughed out a bite of my food out as I tried to regain my composure.  
"Wait, what? I mean, um..uhh...hmmm..." Great going, Korra, you knew it was a mistake to have Asami tag along.  
"Take your time, Korra." Tonraq calmly and patiently spoke. "We can wait." I glanced at everyone wide-eyed, not knowing what to say.  
"But I, umm...well, there is a, uhhh..." I pressed my hands onto the table in front of me, fingernails digging into my palms. I quickly looked at Asami, then returned my sight back to what was in front of me on the table again.  
"Korra," Asami smiled. I looked back to her. She rubbed my back, trying to calm my nerves.  
"What's the matter? Oh! You must be so in love with him!" Senna said. Tonraq still sat with his arms crossed, smiling a little. I felt the pit of my stomach throb against my lower abdomen. I was not feeling well. "Asami, do you know who Korra's dating?" She asked in a polite manner.  
"Actually," no, Asami, please! "I do." No, no no no, no...She looked between my mother and I as I was frozen in my seat within our booth. She slowly moved her hand, forcing my own to open, then gently held it on the table in front of them. Fingers intertwined. My parents continued to smile, that is until Senna got the hint. Then that smile was gone. I then saw her eyes lower ever so slightly. "Fuck!" I thought to myself. "I still have the choker on! I forgot to take it off!  
"Korra." She said. I hesitantly didn't move before responding by looking at her. Fright mixed with uneasiness written on my face. She slapped me. Hard. I jerked my head back towards Asami in pain. I didn't move for a few seconds. A short while later I raised my head up to where I was facing Asami. I saw her eyes grow as wide as they could. I didn't say anything. I then moved my head and body to look at my parents, more so at my mom. Both of them matched the facial expression that Asami had. "Korra, please, I just..." Senna started to say, to which Tonraq followed suit.  
"Korra. Easy now." He said slowly, reaching toward me. That's when I realized. My eyes were glowing white. It quickly faded when I knew, as tears started to flow freely. My eyes returned to normal.  
"You...you hit me." I said in shock.  
"Korra, I..." I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. I quickly got up and jumped over the table to the other side. I've had enough.  
"The one thing. The ONE thing in my life that makes me truly happy, and you HIT me!" I shouted. Everyone was staring at our general direction by now.  
"Korra," my dad started to say. "Your mother and I-" I snapped again.  
"What?" I yelled again. "Are disappointed in me now? Guess I'm not the daughter you always wanted. Tonraq leaned back.  
"That's...actually no-" I was outraged.  
"Whatever, I'm done." I turned to leave. Senna calmly spoke again."  
"Korra, pleas-" I spun around quickly and wore an expression of pure anger and threw it right at her. "I never-"  
"Never what? Knew that your daughter was a freak? That the Great Chief Tonraq's only child and daughter is g-" I cut myself short.  
"Now Korra, that's not wh-"  
"Fuck you!" I muttered through gritted teeth. I started to airbend.  
"Korra, wait!" Yelled Asami. I swung my arms overhead and made a short hop. I flew out the front door. I used a little too much strength as the gust of wind knocked me into a parked car on the other side of the street, setting off the alarm. I yelled after the impact, rubbing the crown of my head a little. I turned the Avatar State on my own free will as I shot fire from my fists and feet. I headed back to my apartment.  
I arrived in no time at all, falling on top of my bed on my stomach. After a few minutes I felt Naga welcome me home by licking my hand. "Oh Naga," I cried. "At least you'll always love me." I said through steady sobs, that I didn't hear the shuffle of feet outside my door.  
"She's not the only one that loves you."  
"Asami." I stated, sitting up cross-legged, with one leg hanging from the side of the bed. I threw my arms around her in a loving embrace.  
"As will I. Always."  
"Dad!?" I said, releasing my hold on Asami, but still placed my hands on her shoulders. "Wha-..What are you doing here?" He turned to Asami.  
"Would you be a dear and give us a few minutes, hun?" Asami only smiled before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Dad..I'm sorry I acted like that." He waved his hand to quiet me.  
"Now don't you start. You have nothing to apologize for." He said as he gently smiled at me. "Your mother and I still love you, just like we always have."  
I started to cry again. "But dad, I yelled at her...She hit me." He brought a finger to my lips to calm me down again.  
"Your mother," he breathed. "Your mother and I had a talk a while ago back at the hotel room. She doesn't care who you're with, as long as your happy. That's all that really matters, and I'm happy for you."  
"But you...you didn't." I trailed off, believing that my dad had felt the same way.  
"Korra, you're still wearing it." I blushed at my own awkwardness once more, rubbing the casing as I looked out the window. "I knew all along when you arrived." I turned back to look at him wide-eyed.  
"You mean...You don't?"  
"Nooo! Not at all." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow as a silent question. He brought his hand under my chin as he rubbed it with his thumb. "Just answer me this: Are you happy?" I furrowed my brow as I maintained eye contact.  
"Yes. For once, I'm very happy. Ecstatically happy." I exhaled.  
"Then why would I care any more beyond that?" He exclaimed. My flowing tears became like waterfalls.  
"Oh daddy.." I bawled.  
"Come on, my little tigerseal. Cheer up. You choose to live the life that you want. Not because of someone else." He said as he got up to leave. I followed suit but remained at the side of my bed.  
"You haven't called me that in years." He turned around, raising his eyebrows.  
"Well you haven't called me 'daddy' since you were six." I beamed a big smile at him as I gave him a bear hug.  
"Oof!" He grunted. "Hey now, I may be three times your size, but I'm not like I used to be." I lowered my eyebrows.  
"Dad, it doesn't take a skilled earthbender to know you're lying." I stated, flatly. He returned the hug.  
"I need to get going. We're heading back home first thing in the morning." He patted me on the back. "I love you, Korra.'  
"I love you too, dad." He gave me another reassuring smile before he left. Asami shortly returned soon after. My smile returned as my girlfriend tackled me, making me fall onto the bed. "Hey you, my little Fire Devil." I said.  
"Fire Devil?" she asked. I sighed as I looked away.  
"I really should work on my pet names." Asami moved my head back to look at her again.  
"Nah, I think it's cute."  
"You're cute." I said, all lovey-dovey.  
"Shut up and kiss me." I giggled through my smile as I complied. What began as quick pecks turned into something more passionate. About an hour later of making out and heavy petting passed by before we stopped for the night. I ran my finger from Asami's lower abdomen up to above the spot between her chest.  
"So," I said, as I twirled a lock of her hair with my fingertips. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" I asked, wondering what my girlfriend had in store.  
"You." She quickly answered.  
"What? I, uh. That is I would...ummm.." I gulped.  
"Korra..." she said, cupping my cheek in her hand.  
"Yeah?"  
"I fucking love you."  
"I know. I mean, I love you, too." I said as we kissed and called it a night. Asami was fast asleep, as I laid there, still awake. Thinking about what she had just said to me. I shrugged as I decided to think about it later. I shut the light off as I returned my hands to Asami's back, laying them on top of her hair as she rested her head on my chest.  
"I can feel your heartbeat." She whispered. I stroked her hair in response before succumbing to sleep myself. Tomorrow will always be a brand new day.


End file.
